Park Jung Min
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박정민 / Park Jung Min *'Nombre en japonés:' パク・ジョンミン *'También conocido como:' ROMEO (After-ego) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Modelo, Actor, Bailarín, Diseñador, CEO, MC Radio. *'Apodos:' Caballo y Sexy Carisma. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia:' Padres, hermano y hermana mayores. *'Agencias:' **Triple S Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Tower Records, ParkJungMin.Inc (Japón). Sobre Jung Min Debutó el 8 de Junio del 2005 como miembro de SS501, auto proclamado como el "SEXY CARISMA" del grupo. Fue DJ para "Youngstreet" de SBS junto con sus compañeros Heo Young Saeng, primero y luego con Kyu Jong. Fue escogido como el actor principal en el musical "Grease" (2008/2009),por el cual se hizo acreedor al "Golden Ticket" al Mejor Nuevo talento Musical. Debido al musical, él y su compañero Kim Hyun Joong, quien filmaba BBF, se retiraron por 1 año y 7 meses del grupo formando los demás integrantes una sub-unidad de 3 miembros. Después de muchos rumores de la disolución de SS501, Jung Min fue el segundo miembro en dejar el grupo. De esta manera él y los demás dijeron que su retiro solo era temporal; realizaron su último mini-concierto, en el cual habían 501 fans. Recibieron su último premio como grupo por la mejor canción Love ya'.'' En el año 2011 realizo su debut en solitario para luego el 2012 protagonizar un drama taiwanes llamado Fondant Garden. '''Carrera como Solista 2010: Firma con nueva CNR Media Firmó contrato con una nueva discográfica, CNR Media. Su debut como solista estaba programado para fines de noviembre del 2010 (lanzamiento de "NOT ALONE" debería haber sido el 25-nov.). De hecho Jung Min se estuvo presentando en el musical'"Kizuna"'en Japón y viajando entre Japón y Corea, mientras terminaba todos los preparativos de su mini álbum. Pero un hecho totalmente inesperado, como fue el ataque norcoreano a la isla de Yeonpyeong, provocó que Jung Min '''regresara a Corea y postergara el lanzamiento y actividades programadas para su comeback como solista,en solidaridad por la situación que vivía su país. '''2011: Primer álbum en solitario "Not Alone" Fue el primer integrante de SS501 en lanzar su álbum en solitario llamado "Not Alone" (enero 2011). Con esto se aseguró un gran paso en la industria debido a que logró el primer lugar de ventas y en popularidad en la lista de Hanteo en tiempo real apareciendo en los 50 más vendidos del año y el 7° lugar entre los álbum solista masculino más vendidos. 2012: Debut como ROMEO y firma con A&R El 12 de abril del 2012, de acuerdo con el personal que estaba en el circulo legal (los abogados), Park Jung Min fue a la Corte del Distrito Central de Seúl para demandar a su empresa CNR por no actuar de acuerdo con el contrato. El 31 de julio el tribunal falló a favor del artista. La discográfica presentó una medida en contra del cantante alegando que las condiciones de las demandas eran "Injustas e Incoherentes". Así firmó con su nueva agencia A&R,debutando en el mercado japones bajo el nombre de su alter ego ROMEO y sacando su primer sencillo "Give Me Your Heart";éste se convirtió en un éxito alcanzando el primer lugar de ventas a tan solo un dia de su estreno. Volvió a Corea con su single "Beautiful" a fines del 2012. 2013: Tour en Japón y Sudamericana Durante el 2013 efectuó un total de 8 conciertos durante el mes de marzo en Japón.Para el aniversario 8° de SS501 grabó un video de saludo a los fans junto a los demás integrantes,exceptuando al lider quien no pudo estar con ellos debido a las grabaciones de "Barefoot Friends".Se mantuvo realizando actividades en Corea y a fines de agosto realizó su primer tour a Sudamérica,visitando las ciudades de Lima y Arequipa en Perú,y México D.F. Viajó junto a su ex compañero de SS501, Heo Young Saeng ,aunque sus respectivos conciertos fueron por separado.Regresaron a Corea el 28 de agosto. Participó junto a los demás integrantes de SS501 en el concierto de despedida de Young Saeng''' (octubre 2013),siendo ésta la primera vez que se reunieron los 5 sobre un escenario desde que iniciaron sus respectivas carreras en solitario. '''2014: Tour en Europa e Sudamerica y lanzamiento de "Save Us Tonight" y "Summer Break" El año 2014 hizó su 1er tour por Europa,presentándose en Francia,Alemania y Rusia (fue el primer artista coreano en actuar en este pais). Regresó a grabar y lanzó dos mini albums en mayo y agosto; lanzamiento simultáneo en Corea y Japón ("Save Us Tonight" y "Summer Break"). En agosto (2014) se dió a conocer su firma con una nueva agencia,JI HO ENTERTAINMENT ,con la cual Jung Min pretende relanzar su carrera en Corea y potenciar su trabajo como actor. Estuvo residiendo en Japón durante dos meses,hasta fines de septiembre, debido a los ensayos y presentaciones del musical "If I".Posterior a ello dió inicio a su 2° tour por Latinoamérica (10 de octubre),gira que llevó por nombre "Save Us Tonight With Park Jung Min in Latin America Tour 2014", gracias a la colaboración de Izar Collection & Secret Care,comenzando con la SSPartyII en el Auditorio Blackberry de la Ciudad de México, luego en el Auditorio Chirripó del Hotel Crown Plaza Corobicí en la ciudad de San José,Costa Rica y por último en el Teatro al Aire Libre Jaime Laredo en la ciudad de La Paz, Bolivia. Lanzamiento de "ALIVE" bajo ROMEO Bajo el nombre de ROMEO, Park Jung Min lanzó "ALIVE" en Japón el 18 de noviembre del 2014. El 15 de nov. la tienda de Towers Records Shibuya anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo mini álbum,pero como Park Jung Min,titulado "WINTER LOVE"; su fecha de pre-lanzamiento fue el 23 de noviembre 2014 y el mismo día ofreció un concierto en el Shinagawa Intercity Salón; 'el lanzamiento oficial fue el 30 de noviembre de 2014. Jung Min también ofreció a sus fans japoneses un nuevo Mini Album de Navidad titulado '"CHRISTMAS KISS",el cual fue lanzado oficialmente el 10 de diciembre (2014). Jung Min renunció al drama de los lunes y martes de tvN "Ho Goo’s Love"(programado para estrenarse en febrero del 2015).Habia sido escogido para interpretar el personaje de Byun Kang Chul en este drama. El 23 de diciembre, el equipo de producción del drama expresó: "Park Jung Min renunció debido a razones inevitables" Vinó junto como ROMEO en su gira llamada "SUMMER BREAK! TOUR IN LATIN AMERICA 2015", '''cumpliendo su promesa de regresar a Latinoamérica. Se presentó en: '''Santiago de Chile, Teatro Caupolicán ( 27 de marzo) ; Lima, Perú, en el Anfiteatro del Parque de la Exposición ( 2 de abril) y en Ciudad de La Paz, Bolivia, en el Teatro al Aire Libre Jaime Laredo ( 4 de abril). 2015: Lanzamiento de su mini álbum Japones "10th Anniversary-Memories" La liberación de dos nuevos mini álbum en Japón: -'"10th Anniversary-Memories-(通常盤)"', en el cual se encuentran covers de éxitos de SS501 (5 mayo 2015) y "It's Summer Time"(8 de junio). Además lanzó un nuevo single como ROMEO con la canción "Last Note"' '( 6 de junio). Realizo dos conciertos a fines de junio, en donde compartió junto a sus ex compañeros y amigos de SS501, exceptuando Hyun Joong que se encuentra en una base al norte del pais cumpliendo con su deber militar. Finalmente el 2 de julio (2015) Jung Min 'hizo su ingreso al servicio militar en forma silenciosa, por propio deseo, y sólo acompañado por su familia y amigos. Dramas *Fondant Garden (Taiwan)-CNR Media (Corea) (2012) *Love Song in August (YTV, 2011) *Pianissimo / Super Star (Trend E, 2010) ''Cameo *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) Cameo *Kokkiri / elephant sitcom (MBC, 2008) Cameo ep. 85 *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) Cameo ep.7 junto a SS501 *Can Love Be Rellifed? (KBS2, 2005) Cameo Películas * Goodbye and Hello (2015) Aparición Especial '''Temas para dramas *''"Bad Person"'' -tema para Fondant Garden OST (Abril 2012) *''"Missing You" ''-tema para The Princess' Man OST (Agosto 2011) *''"Kimiiro"/ "君色" (Your Color) ''-tema para Love's Song in August OST (Julio 2011) *''"Only Me?" '' -tema para Superstar OST (Marzo 2010) Programas de TV *'2013:' "Lo que hace latir mi corazón" (ep. 1 -30 dic.) *'2013': "TVB Golden Viva Spectacular" (StarHub) *'2011:' "Especial Lunar" *'2011:' "King of Idol" *'2011': "Strong Heart"(Ep.61 y 62) *'2010': Human Theater *'2003:' "MTV Fresh VJ" (desde marzo a noviembre) *MC of a Korean TV Show (MBC) *MC SBS InkiGayo *MC Mnet Countdown *"Super Star" (Meet) * Love Letter Musicales *'2014:' - "If I" - (Musical japonés) *'2013:' - "Summer Snow" - (Musical japonés) *'2010:' - "Bonds of boys" - (Musical japonés) *'2008:' - "Grease" - (Musical coreano) Anuncios * 2015: Chois cafe Discografia 'Corea' Mini Álbum Single 'Japón' Álbum Mini Álbum Single 'China' Single Tours *'Park Jung Min Europe Tour 2019' **20 Febrero - Colonia, Alemania - Bogen2 **22 Febrero – Londres, Reino Unido - The 229 **23 Febrero - Varsovia, Polonia – Voodoo Club **24 Febrero - Praga, República Checa - Image Theater 'Curiosidades' * Grupo Kpop: SS501 ** Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. * '''Estudios: ** Universidad de Dongguk College High School Teacher * Fansclub: '''Family (Oficial en Japón), Minnies (adoptado por las fans). * '''Idiomas: Coreano y japonés (fluido), Chino Mandarín (completo), Español e Inglés (básico). * Religión: '''Cristiano * '''Color Favorito: Negro * Periodo de servicio militar: 0'''2-julio-2015 al 01-julio-2017 * '''Mascotas: Tuvo un perrito llamado dukki, que falleció el 10 de mayo de 2013. Actualmente tiene una nueva perrita llamada 점례(JeomRye). *Es un ex-trainer de SM Entertainment. En el programa "Beatles Code"(Mnet), reveló que casi debuta como miembro de Super Junior. * En realidad su sueño era llegar a ser actor, pero declaró que le agrada mucho seguir una carrera como cantante. * Jung Min lloró cuando dieron su primer concierto debut en Corea. * Compuso la canción de SS501 "Only One Day".(entre otras) *Reemplazó a su colega Kim Hee Chul como DJ en Young Street. *En el reto de "desafíos sin límites" casi rompió por 0.1 una barra de hierro, él estaba muy relajado y contento por que le ganó al equipo contrario. * Vivió en Japón en compañía de los miembros de SS501 durante 8 a 9 meses (2009). *Jung Min era el motor y alegría en los programas de variedades junto con su compañero y líder Kim Hyun Joong. * Dijo que tiene Twitter para tener mayor contacto con las fans mundiales; también tiene weibo pero solo es Chino. *No le gusta que los bailarines o miembros no sigan la coreografia,pues eso hace que se demoren más y terminen más cansados. *Posee una gran amistad con Park Gyu Ri de Kara ya que se vio mucho en Nota Intima de SS501 y KARA como se atraían. Ambos son conocidos por su ego,incluso Gyu Ri dijo que trataba de ser más humilde cuando filmaba con Jung Min para que él se sintiera más seguro de si mismo. *En el 2009, en el tour de SS501 Persona, cantó junto a Park Gyu Ri if you cannot. *En el 2010 se convirtió en un hombre de negocios y diseñador de interiores al abrir el local/tienda Royal Avenue. *El 27 de enero hizo una aparición especial en Codigo Beatles, enseñó algunas fotos antes de su debut. *El 15 de nov. 2010, Jung Min estaba en Gyeonggido durante la grabación de su MV de "NOT ALONE". Hyung Jun lo visitó y sorprendió al staff con su visita no anunciada. Agencia CNR dijo a los medios: "Kim Hyung Joon se enteró de que Jung Min estaba en la filmación de un MV por lo que hizo una visita sorpresa al set. Mostró su gran amistad entre los miembros y vitoreaba a Park Jung Min e incluso trajo comida". *En los Melon Music Awards del 2010, hizo un dueto en performance con IU e interpretaron la canción "Nagging". *Jung Min pasó de ser un Idol a un músico profesional debido a que él produjo su álbum y MV Beautiful.' *En el 2011 tuvo que ser hospitalizado tras una crisis de agotamiento físico debido a un horario muy ocupado y por sus actividades en el extranjero, por lo cual estuvo en un estado de fatiga y estrés que provocó que se desmayara. *Su albúm debut ''"Not Alone" apareció en la lista de los 50 más vendidos de Corea hasta mayo del 2011 *Se convirtió en el modelo principal e imagen de la firma de cosméticos JN Noteric en 2011. *En entrevistas ha mostrado su interés en aprender idiomas y perfeccionar los que ya conoce para poder "expresarse por si mismo a las fans". *Su compañía ha tenido que aclarar en varias ocasiones el uso de las redes sociales por parte de Park Jung Min, debido a constantes malos entendidos con su cuenta de twitter. *Park Jung Min es conocido ya por tener los "pómulos de oro". Él presta atención a la cámara hasta que le hacen la foto. Después de hacer las fotos, se puede confirmar que es cierto, ya que debajo de cada una de sus mejillas aparece una sombra y debajo de sus ojos también, lo que hace que él diga "Soy viejo". *Cuando está en Taiwan le gusta irse de compras por el mercado nocturno. Si se encuentra con las fans siempre las saluda,pues siempre ha sido muy atento con su público. *En el 2011 Sufrió un accidente de auto que le provoco una lesión en el cuello y uno de sus dedos. *Su fansclub de '''ROMEO en Japón fue suspendido, cambiándose el nombre a ''Park Jung Min Japon. ''debido a su regreso a actividades en Corea. *Se llevaba muy bien con su co-protagonista de Fondant Garden (Jian Man Shu)hasta el punto que se jugaban bromas entre ellos a pesar de que no hablaban el mismo idioma,pero igual se entendían.Se daban ligeros empujones para comenzar a pelear,incluso en el set de grabación los comparaban con Tom & Jerry.Una vez Jung Min en una entrevista dijo que Jian Man Shu era un patito feo e incluso se burló de sus pechos planos, después dijo que todo era un juego y que ambos así se llevaban.Además agregó que Jian le decia "babo" y él le decia lo mismo,pero en chino. *En febrero del 2012 participó en "TVB Golden Viva Spectacular",junto a otros idols k-pop.Este concierto celebraba el año nuevo lunar. *Participó en la Semana de la Moda de Seúl , para el diseñador Song Hye-Myung, quien diseñó la ropa de SS501 para la cubierta del mini álbum "Destination". Estaba vestido como un oscuro ángel de alas extendidas. *Asistió al Fammeting de Young Saeng (2013)junto con Kim Hyung Joon y Kyu Jong. Ese mismo día hicieron un vídeo de conmemoración para el 8° aniversario de SS501;fue el único día que 4 de ellos pudieron estar juntos ya que debido a sus agendas los 5 no pudieron acordar una fecha concreta. *Considera a los miembros de SS501 como sus hermanos y siempre habla de ellos diciendo que los extraña y que quisiera volver a trabajar con ellos pronto. *Zafiro producciones lo trajo a latinoamérica junto con Young Saeng, aunque no fue una gira conjunta ambos viajaron juntos. La primera ciudad fue Lima(Perú); la siguiente Mexico D.F.(México) y,por último, Arequipa (Perú) donde pudieron hacer más turismo que en las otras ciudades. Volvieron a Corea el 27/08/2013. * Park Jung Min dijo que esta muy maravillado y orgulloso tanto de él como de SS501 de haber logrado que muchas fans latinas sepan de él, también dijo que es una nueva experiencia y que las culturas e idioma latino lo vuelven loco, siente curiosidad de aprender castellano pero le parece complicado. *Realizó exitosamente su gira europea llamada "Park Jung Min Reverso Tour Romeo" con conciertos en: 31 enero, Dortmund (Alemania) - 1°febrero, Paris (Francia) y el 3 de febrero en Moscú (Rusia). *El 8 de febrero 2014 acompañó a Kim Hyung Jun en su concierto por su 3er aniversario como solista "HE, His history". También estuvó con ellos Kim Kyu Jong. *El 5 de septiembre de 2014 fue la primera presentación del musical jápones "If I",en el cual participara hasta fines de mes,previo a su gira a Sudamérica. *El 10 de septiembre de 2014 fue publicada una revista ilustrada (0/1 Creative Book) donde fue retratado junto a otras 4 estrellas idol. Min expresó su satisfacción en el escenario con la luz y la reflexión de tonalidades coloridas. *El 2 de Julio (2015), Jung Min ingresó oficialmente al servicio militar. Cumplió sus 5 semanas de entrenamiento básico en la base de Nonsan y posteriormente completo su tiempo de alistamiento como un funcionario del servicio público, dado que por razones de salud no pudo realizar su servicio como un militar activo. *Mientras se desempeña como agente de servicio social en una estación del metro de Seúl, salvó a un peatón de mediana edad que se desplomó debido a que no podía respirar en la plataforma en donde trabaja, donde recibió un reconocimiento en marzo del 2017. *Realizó una serie de fan meetings en Tailandia en el que habló sobre sus futuras actividades, su interés hacia Tailandia y interactuó con las fans. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficia *Instagram Oficial (Utilizado por él mismo) *Instagram Oficia (Utilizado por agencia) 'Galería' JUNG MIN 2014.jpg Park Jung Min-ag.2014.jpg Park Jung Min-SB!-2014.jpg Park Jung Min-SUT.2014-1.jpg Park Jung Min.SUT.2014-3.jpg Park Jung Min.SUT.2014-2.jpg 3881_12302_121.jpg PP10111600018.JPG 'Videografía' 'Corea' 1st Single Album"NOT ALONE"FULL PV|Not Alone Park Jung Min - Beautiful MV 1080P|Beautiful 박정민(Park Jung Min) - 2nd Version ~Beautiful MV-0|Beautiful (2nd Ver.) 박정민(Park jung min) SS501 -눈물이 흐를 만큼....(Like Tears Are Falling)|Like Tears Are Falling Park Jung Min - Summer Break MV (Korean Version)|Summer Break (Korean Ver.) 박정민 - 바람이 불어온다 official MV| Wind Is Blowing PARK JUNG MIN XTC KOR MV| XTC 'Japón' PARK JUNGMIN 「涙、流れるほど」-0|Tears,as Flowing HD 박정민 パク・ジョンミン - SAVE US TONIGHT MV|SAVE US TONIGHT Park Jung Min Summer Break Japanese Version|Summer Break (Japanese Ver.) 'Romeo' ROMEO ／ Give Me Your Heart|Give Me Your Heart ALLFORPJM ROMEO TONIGHT's THE NIGHT MV 1080P HD|Tonight's The Night Romeo(Park Jung Min)-Alive(short version)|Alive (Short Ver.) Categoría:Triple S Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDJ